Warrior builds/Level 60
These are pre-expansion builds designed for level 60. You may want to use them if you are trying to level from 60-70, or if you do not have the expansion. However, due to the many changes in the talent trees, many of these builds are no longer viable. With the release of The Burning Crusade expansion in January 2007, Level 60 Builds were no longer the final word for how to have your Warrior Talents setup. Instead, for many players, Level 60 Builds simply became another step in working their way up to the Endgame Level 70 Builds. 31 Arms/20 Fury This is probably the most common build for the solo or PvP-oriented warrior. 31 points in Arms provides many talents centered around burst damage, while 20 points in Fury provides some support skills as well as the all-important Enrage that warriors thrive on in PvP. Talent Calculator Link Key talents here include: *Improved Overpower *Impale *Sweeping Strikes *Two-Handed Weapon Specialization *Mortal Strike *Cruelty *Enrage *Piercing Howl Filler talents that can be removed or added as you like include: *Improved Heroic Strike *Deflection *Improved Charge *Poleaxe Specialization *Mace Specialization *Sword Specialization *Improved Hamstring *Booming Voice *Improved Demoralizing Shout *Improved Cleave Other notes: *The example build has 5/5 Poleaxe Specialization, but you can change this to whatever weapon you prefer or have to use. 31 Arms/5 Fury/15 Protection This is the classic 31/5/15 hybrid build. It is a great build for those seeking the 'best of both worlds'. The Arms and Fury talents give the warrior respectable damage output, while the Protection talents greatly enhance tanking ability. Talent Calculator Link Key talents here include: *Deflection *Improved Overpower *Impale *Sweeping Strikes *Two-Handed Weapon Specialization *Mortal Strike *Cruelty *Defiance Filler talents that can be removed or added as you like include: *Improved Heroic Strike *Improved Hamstring *Shield Specialization *Anticipation *Last Stand *Improved Shield Block *Improved Thunder Clap *Tactical Mastery Other notes: *The exact points in the Protection tree is the subject of most variations on this build. Last Stand and 1/3 Improved Shield Block can greatly enhance a warrior's ability to stay alive, but you cannot get both those and 5/5 Defiance with only 15 points. To get these talents, you will need 4 extra points--this is done by taking points out of any or all of Cruelty, Toughness, or Defiance. A perfect hybrid with everything is, of course, not possible; you will need to sacrifice either some crit, some armor, some threat generation, or some mitigation. 17 Arms/34 Fury Fury is generally considered to have a greater number of strong talents deep in the tree than Arms. Therefore, Fury warriors generally put more points into Fury than Arms warriors put into Arms. 17 Arms allows for Impale to increase burst damage and overall DPS. Talent Calculator Link Key talents here include: *Improved Overpower *Impale *Cruelty *Unbridled Wrath (if dual wielding only) *Improved Battle Shout *Enrage *Death Wish *Flurry *Bloodthirst Filler talents that can be removed or added as you like include: *Improved Heroic Strike *Deflection *Anger Management *Improved Cleave *Piercing Howl *Blood Craze *Dual Wield Specialization *Improved Execute *Improved Slam *Improved Intercept *Improved Berserker Rage Other notes: *This build can easily work with any kind of weapon, one-handed or two-handed. If you often find yourself playing with different types of weapons, then avoid Unbridled Wrath and Dual Wield Specialization and you will have no talents that require a certain kind of weapon to work well. *A Fury build with Impale allows for only 34 points in Fury at maximum--you will probably need to choose between Dual Wield Specialization for increase damage, or Improved Berserker Rage/Intercept/Execute/Piercing Howl for greater utility abilities. 18 Arms/33 Fury This build is a variant on the 17 Arms/34 Fury. The build is for a dual wield warrior and tries to maximize the overall DPS. Points are spent only in talents that burst damage, with a particular attention to rage generation. In fact this build doesn't spend a single point in talents like Improved Intercept or Deflection that aren't useful for DPS. Just pay some attention to aggro when spamming Heroic Strike. This build is useful when you try to be the number one on the damage meter list of your raid. Talent Calculator Link Blackmourn's Devastation 0/48/3 This is a newer build created by the PvP Warrior, Blackmourn. It was created to utilize the talents of the fury tree, while wielding a two-handed sword. If you want to be different, but still lethal in PvP, you may enjoy this build. Talent Calculator Link Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents